<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey Conversations by BellaMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805129">Whiskey Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan'>BellaMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Crushes, Drinking, F/M, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Whiskey - Freeform, friends - Freeform, pita chips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Magnus spends a night of ups and downs with Jace and Jem over what to do with feelings for a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Whiskey Conversations </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus watched as Alec left his apartment and his stomach completely filled with dread, he didn’t want Alec leaving him anymore. “Alec-” Magnus whispered through the quiet apartment, “-don’t go.” He wasn’t surprised when Alec didn’t come back or didn’t hear him. </p><p>He sighed and went to his couch, the same couch they just left. He and Alec had been at the same company for the last 4-years, and he wanted Alec. He had laid Alec as his trainer and wanted him from day one, but Alec had always been in a relationship. That relationship ended last month. Alec had been brokenhearted to find his boyfriend fell out of love with him and in love with someone else. Since they shared an office at work, Alec naturally told Magnus everything. </p><p>As much as Magnus tried not to get his hopes up, it was almost impossible. </p><p>A knock on his door almost caused him to jump out of his skin. He barely made it to the door before another knock came. He reached for the door, hoping against hope that Alec was back for him. His smile fell when he saw that it was just his best friend, “Hey.”</p><p>“What a welcome?” Jace walked right past Magnus without an invite and went for the couch. He was carrying a bottle of Whiskey, “Drink?”</p><p>“Uhm?” Magnus frowned, “Sure.”</p><p>“Jem’s on his way,” Jace smiled, “We need to get you off this Alec kick, or you are going to keep getting your heart completely broken.”</p><p>Magnus shut the door, leaving it unlocked this time. He went to his kitchen to get glasses and some ice. He was getting some snacks out when he heard the door open and closed again. He had to smile at his friends; he didn’t need to call Jace to tell him to come over. Jace lived across the hall and was probably watching the door for Alec to leave. </p><p>Jace and Jem worked at the same company with him and Alec, but on different floors. Magnus was a Senior Accounts Manager while Alec was a Senior Accounts Manager in training. The company they worked at loved to promote within, but they had a detailed training program to make sure you were that correct fit, and Alec was the youngest in the program Magnus led. Alec was also in the last year, so he would be moving to his own office soon and Magnus would be getting a new trainee soon for a new 5-year cycle. Jem worked as an Executive Administrator for the CEO, Tessa Gray. While Jace was on the IT Help Desk. Jace didn’t want to be a manager and loved getting in the weeds with the user’s computer problems. They all started on the ground floor and worked their way to different aspects within the company. </p><p>“Magnus, you okay in there?” Jem called from the living room. </p><p>“Yeah,” he quickly called back, “I’m coming.” </p><p>He piled everything he needed on a tray to make it easier for him to carry out to the living room. He, honestly, couldn’t remember the last time he had a night with just his boys. Jace had moved his girlfriend, Clary, in 5-months ago and Jem lived across town with his wife, Tessa. He wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy time with Clary and Tessa or love them to pieces, but it was hard being the 5th-wheel all the time. Jem and Tessa were newlyweds; they had that glow and were always all over each other since they had to be so professional at work. Jace and Clary were a little more relaxed since they were high school sweethearts and had been together more years than Magnus could remember. </p><p>The three of them were only in their thirties, but they had all known each other since middle school. They went to the same high school, college, and internship together before going to Gray Investments. An old company from old money started by Tessa’s great-grandfather. </p><p>“Should I be worried the girls aren’t here?” Magnus asked with a big smile as he sat the tray down in the center of his coffee table that someone had already cleared. </p><p>Jem sat on the floor, while Jace was still on his spot on the couch. </p><p>“We are worried about you.” Jace spoke at the same time, Jem said, “They are shopping.”</p><p>Magnus eyed the two of them before rolling his eyes, “You two suck.”</p><p>Jace glared at Jem for a second before looking back to Magnus, “We just wanted to make sure you are alright-”</p><p>“You are being a great friend to Alec right now, and I know he needs it, but you need a friend too.” Jem followed up. </p><p>“For what?” Magnus laughed at them, “Alec does need a friend right now, and he caught his boyfriend cheating.”</p><p>Jem just shook his head as Jace bit the bullet for this one, “You have been crushing hard on him since the word ‘Hello’ came out of his mouth, helping him and being his friend has to be hard on you.” Jace finally slid to the floor to sit between the couch and the coffee table, “So, tonight it’s just the boys.”</p><p>Magnus looked at the couch he had just been sitting on with Alec and nodded at his friends. Maybe they were right, maybe he did need a friend, because he would give anything for Alec to look at him the way he used to look at his ex, Andrew. He grabbed for his bag of pita chips, “Listen, I would love a boys’ night, I always want that, but I am fine. Alec needs a friend and I am perfectly fine being his friend right now.”</p><p>“Right now!” Jem and Jace repeated in unison. </p><p>Magnus rolled his eyes, “Yes, Alec is now single, but I think I need to wait more than a month before asking him out.”</p><p>“Well, you have a month and a few days, because come Monday Will is walking into your guys’ office and asking him out.” Jem spilled out fast.</p><p>“What?” Magnus sat up super straight while opening the bag of pita chips with too much force, causing them to fly and go everywhere. Jem sat back fast, but not fast enough to save him from pita chips in his hair. Jace’s eyes got wide before he burst out laughing at them. Magnus froze for a second, “Oh my god, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jem stood up and bent forward to brush out his hair, “It’s okay,” he made his way to Magnus’ guest bathroom to clean out his hair without another word. Jace’s nonstop laughter followed his entire way.</p><p>Magnus stood up, “How did I do that?” </p><p>“You found out that someone is moving in on your man,” Jace spoke up. </p><p>Jem spoke up the hallway, with a slightly clearer head, “I think your reaction is the best tell you have. You need to talk to Alec.”</p><p>Magnus ignored his friends and looked down at his floor, “I need to clean this up.” He went around his work while Jace and Jem just sat on his couch and just stared at him, they didn’t help and didn’t try to speak to him while he did. He just went out picking up the larger chips and throwing them in the trash with more force than he needed. Then he pulled out his vacuum to get the crumbs. The whole thing pissed him off the more and more he cleaned as he wanted those pita chips. </p><p>He put his vacuum away with more force than was required before he faced his friends again, “Why would you say that to me?” He spoke loudly to them. </p><p>Jem and Jace both jumped from him speaking. Jem swallowed and sighed, “I thought you should know.”</p><p>“I hate you.” Magnus sighed as he sat back on the floor, “Are we having our whiskey or what?”</p><p>Jace and Jem joined him back on the floor, but this time they both stayed on this side of the coffee table, letting Magnus have the other side all to himself. </p><p>“I’ll just stay on this side if you don’t mind,” Jem smirked at his friend. </p><p>Magnus nodded, “Oh, shut up.” He laughed, and he found himself laughing more and more now that he had started. </p><p>Jace and Jem soon joined in that laughter. That was how their night continued; drinking, talking, eating, and laughing. They talked about Jem and Tessa and all the new things that came with married life. They talked about Jace and his need to ask Clary to marry him, but she wanted to finish her PhD in Art History first. That had been her life goal since childhood and Jace refused to get in the way of that. She was currently working in a museum and finishing her studies in the next year. Jace had grand plans for her proposal. Then they talked about Magnus, and they finally got Magnus to promise to go out more.</p><p>The night was finally reaching midnight and he was exhausted when he raised himself up to go to the door, “Thank you both for coming, but please leave.” Magnus went to his door and swung it open then took a shocked step back as Alec stood on the other side with his right hand raised like he was prepared to knock, “Hey?”</p><p>“Hey, I- Uhmm-” Alec looked from Magnus to Jace and Jem, “Hi, Jace. Jem.” He gave them each a nod in turn, “I can leave if you're busy.”</p><p>“He’s not.” Jace was closest to the door and answered, “Honestly, he just opened the door to kick us out.”</p><p>“We’ve been plenty annoying for the night.” Jem pushed on Jace and they both went across the hall to Jace’s apartment, which Jace wasn’t prepared for and it took him a minute to get the code on the door correct to get them in. </p><p>Alec watched them with a laughing smile before turning back to Magnus, “Are you sure it’s okay I came back?”</p><p>“Yeah, come on in.” Magnus gently closed the door behind Alec, “They randomly stopped by after you left earlier, I didn’t know they were coming over.”</p><p>“Looks like you had fun.” Alec looked around the coffee table mess of snacks and drink glasses; there was no malice in his voice as he kept his smile in place, “I’m glad.”</p><p>“We call them our ‘whiskey conversations’.” Magnus grinned at the mess then back to Alec, “We’ve been having them far longer than I should admit is legal.” He pointed to the almost empty bottle, “Would you like to try some?”</p><p>“No, thanks, I don’t drink much-” Alec stepped closer to Magnus, “-and I want to be clear-headed before doing this.” </p><p>Magnus tilted his head in question to Alec’s words before Alec was on him, kissing him, with all the force of a man starved of attention. Magnus brought his hands up to Alec’s sides on reflex. To hold him close or push him away, Magnus didn’t know; he was so surprised by the kiss.  </p><p>Alec pulled back from the kiss after a moment, “I- Uhmm-”</p><p>Magnus laughed and just nodded, “I want to do more of that.” He leaned down to kiss Alec again, thrilled that he allowed the kiss to continue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>.The End.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: So, I had this idea come to me out of nowhere today. I wrote it quick and posted it. I’m not sure if there is more, so I left it as a short. What do you guys think?? - BellaMorgan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>